


(Mitzu) The stars and you

by Byeolie



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byeolie/pseuds/Byeolie
Summary: At night, it's usually cold, but Mina's hand is always warm, Tzuyu knows. She's holding right on to it, fingers intertwined.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 24





	(Mitzu) The stars and you

When things start good, it doesn't always mean it won't get bad, and vice versa.

And if someone is smiling pretty early in the morning, doesn't mean they won't frown at noon. It also could go the other way round, of course.

Life goes up and down, uphill, downhill, and sometimes it's annoying for some reason. Mina is also annoyed at how easily her mood changes like a roller coaster.

"I have lots of mood swings but I think I'm still a bright person." Mina confessed, and giggled.

Most of the time, yes. 

There are lots of time she could immediately bring her mood up and refrain it from going down, but there are also times, she can't. 

The annoying part is that she can't keep herself up in the air often these days. 

In the morning, she can take off and fly calmly but just after few hours later, she would suddenly crash down on a cold island.

But you know, she was almost fine with that only if no one gets involve with her sudden change of mood, but people are nosy and ask to many questions.

Mina knows it's not really their fault cause it's human's nature to be nosy. But she hopes they know their limits too because sometimes they butt in a little too much.

Tzuyu seems to know that tho.

When Mina looks like she doesn't want to be around anyone or anyone to be around her, Tzuyu lets her be and doesn't question it. But never completely forgets about her.

Tzuyu knows when to be there and when to give space, and Mina is very touched about that. Tzuyu understands how Mina feels.

She's like that too, you know?

Wanting to be alone sometimes isn't a crime, and it also doesn't mean they totally hate being around other humans. They're like that and It's just the way it is.

Lying on top of the roof and watching the stars dance in the night sky is so, so nice, especially when you're with someone who doesn't bother being with you in complete silence.

The world is always so loud and fast at day, and sometimes it gets too tiring. However, at night, it's quiet and slow. And that's really nice.

Most people probably doesn't care, but Tzuyu and Mina does.

At night, it's usually cold, but Mina's hand is always warm, Tzuyu knows. She's holding right on to it, fingers intertwined.

"Unnie, do you like your dreams? Because I do." Tzuyu said, and Mina giggled.

"Your dreams must be very nice and pretty then." 

Mina guessed that right. 

"Yes, because you were always there." Tzuyu's always so honest, but Mina doesn't mind at all.

"I love mine." Mina said. "It's a shame you only like your dreams and not love them."

"It's because there's something else I love." Tzuyu reasoned, and Mina waited for the rest of it. "The stars and you."


End file.
